


hanschen to my ernst

by slytherbitches



Series: the siremy collection [2]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Leather Jackets, bad boy!simon, douche robert makes an appearance, good boy!jeremy, literally just fluff, no internalised homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbitches/pseuds/slytherbitches
Summary: in which simon saunders likes leather jackets almost as much as he likes jeremy travers





	hanschen to my ernst

**HANSCHEN TO MY ERNST**

Simon Saunders wouldn’t really call himself a bad boy (even though everyone else did). He just simply hated rules and it was becoming a bit of problem. Simon supposed it had come from being raised in an extremely conservative household. When he was younger his parents had ruled every aspect of his life. Who he was friends with, what he could eat, where he could go. But one day he woke up (figuratively and literally) and wanted to live his own life. With his own opinions and decisions. It hadn’t gone too well with his parents, at first he felt bad. But as the years went on he couldn’t care less.  

So, Simon Saunders wouldn’t call himself a bad boy, but everyone at school did. Sure, he wore a leather jacket but it wasn’t like he walked around school insulting everyone or the word douche written in sharpie on his forehead. But everyone made that assumption themselves.

There were a lot of things people made assumptions about that weren’t true. Like the fact it was assumed he was straight, when in actuality he was very gay (something his parents did not care for). Or how people thought he was walking around the school wanting to punch someone, which was not the case. Or when his teachers assumed that he did not know anything. He really hated that one.

“Hey Si! Did you do the maths homework? I need help with number 5.” Meet Lillette Suarez, his best friend since preschool. Lillette was the sweetest person in the entire world, putting others before herself always. Many people questioned their friendship as on the surface it seemed like they had nothing in common. But many things were wrong about Simon when glancing at the surface.

“Nah I was up all-night finishing science that I had no time to do it.” Simon drove Lillette to school every day, her house was a bit out of the way, but he honestly would do anything to get out of the house. “How is your family?” Lillette asked him this question every single day without fail. Almost every single day he answered the same. “Same as always.”

They drove to school in relative silence, music playing softly in the background. Simon did have to admit that one stereotype he completely lived up to was his love of rock music. Lillette on the other hand had a sweet spot for indie music. However they both compromised over their love of musicals. Spring Awakening was his favourite while Lillette loved waitress with all of her heart.

They didn’t have too many classes together at school, making Simon’s day pretty boring. Simon didn’t have too many other friends (close ones at least) , sure people knew who he was. But because of that they tended to stay away. But the highlight of his Monday was first period English with Ms Furrows.

Not because he particularly enjoyed English. Not because he liked Ms Furrows (she was actually a complete and utter bitch). But because of Jeremy Travers. Jeremy Travers was a blonde haired blue-eyed boy in his year. And damn he was cute. He was also nice and smart, and all of the things Simon could ever want in a boy. English was the only class he shared with him, so just maybe it was his favourite.

Ms Furrows as stated earlier was a complete bitch. But sometimes, just sometimes it worked in his favour. Ms Furrows had a seating plan and for some reason he was situated at the back in the corner. He assumed it was because she had literally no hope for him. But anyway the seat became even better when a couple rows in front of him diagonally was Jeremy’s seat.

He could stare shamelessly and he really enjoyed it. Sure, maybe his English grade suffered a little, but he couldn’t care less. That morning he had been staring at Jeremy and really not paying attention. “Simon! If you’ve been paying any attention you might know how Mercutio died!”

Simon snapped his head up to look at the teacher. He could feel the eyes of his classmates on him making him squirm a little bit. He took a sigh before putting on a bored tone. “Mercutio challenges Tybalt. Romeo attempts to stop them but Tybalt wounds Mercutio under Romeo’s arm. The real question is if you knew that.”

Simon vaguely hears the class laugh and Ms Furrows tell him off but all he can focus on his Jeremy. Their eyes lock and Simon smile lightly. He watches as a blush lightly creeps up his cheeks. It makes Simon’s heart flutter (not that he would admit it).

“Jesus are you ever not staring at him?” Simon had made it through the rest of his classes unbothered, mainly sitting in the back with headphones in. It was currently lunch and he was sitting with Lillette, Gwen and Jolene. Gwen and Jolene were seniors (the year above Lillette and Simon) and the three had bonded over their sarcasm, Lillette simply coming along for the ride.

“Who said it was a he? I thought you didn’t see gender Jo.” The table laughed. “Does that mean you’re straight Saunders?” He flicked Gwen lightly across the table. “Yeah, about as straight as a curly fry.” He turned to see Lillette gaping at the three of them, her mouth open. “I can’t tell if your being sarcastic or it’s just your voice.”

“You’ll never know! But seriously are you ever going to talk to him?” Simon rolled his eyes at Jolene, she was always trying to play matchmaker. “I second that opinion.” Gwen and Jolene high fived. “Just be nice, don’t scare him. Maybe take off the leather jacket?” On instinct he only gripped it harder.

“You know it’s part of my charm!” The three girls started to giggle uncontrollably. “What charm?” they said in unison, making them laugh even harder. “Oh look! He’s on his own! You should go talk to him!” Simon turned to look at Jeremy, he indeed was sitting at a table by himself in the middle of the cafeteria. Simon and his friends sat in the very corner so he couldn’t exactly slip over there without being noticed.

But there was also the fact his friends would never shut up about it. So he took a deep breath, rose from his seat, flipped his friends off and made his way to Jeremy’s table. He could feel his heart beating fast, but there was no way in hell he was going to show it.

“Um Hi?” Jeremy looked up from whatever book he was reading, his response sounding much more like a question than a statement. “Hey, I’m Simon.” He introduced himself as it was the polite thing to do. “Yeah I know.” Simon felt awkward, but he knew he had to power through.

“No offense, but why are you sitting here? Is this some sort of prank?” A hurt look came upon his face as he scanned the room, making Simon want to protect him from the world. “No, of course not. Who do you think I am?” Jeremy raised his eyebrows, quickly quipping back something that made Simon proud. He didn’t know he had it in him. “I don’t know who you are, the rumour mill sure does though.”

Simon narrowed his eyes none the less. “Then get to know me. I’m more than a leather jacket you know.” They kept held eye contact, both treating it as almost a challenge as to who could stare longer. Their moment was broken however by a boy sitting down next to Jeremy.

“Hey Jeremy….Simon?” It was only when he spoke that the two boys actually broke eye contact. “Am I interrupting, because I can go….” Jeremy whipped his head so quickly that Simon was genuinely concerned he might have hurt it. “No Michael it’s okay, we were just talking.” Simon smirked. “Oh, where we?”

He could see Jeremy roll his eyes and Michael sit there looking confused. “Okay….well anyway I need you help asap!” Simon began to pick at his nails, whatever Michael was going to say was most likely boring. “So, Sasha kissed me last week but ever since than has been ignoring me and Maashous admitted he liked me last night. So, in conclusion I am completely overwhelmed and I don’t know what to do.”

“Wow, who knew you were in such high demand.” Simon winked at Michael as Jeremy actually gave real advice. “Look go with your gut, and I know how you make impulsive decisions but don’t do that. Think it through.” Simon gathered his things and started to get out of his seat, but as he did he gave his two cents. “Maashous is cuter.”

As he walked away from the table he heard Jeremy and Michael saying things along the line of ‘what?’. It made him smile, it was almost his way of letting him know that he was interested in boys without explicitly saying it. He just hoped he got the right idea.

“Simon could you please come down for dinner!” He rolled his eyes at his mother. It wasn’t like he hated his mum, the complete opposite in fact. But his dad was another story. They didn’t see eye to eye on anything. “I’ve got homework!” It wasn’t exactly a lie, he did have English homework. But it wasn’t like he was really doing it.

“Simon! In this household we have rules! Eating together is one of them!” Simon sighed and made his way down the steps, he knew that there was no bother in fighting with his father. That was until he saw the dinner lying on the table. “Yeah that’s a hard pass, I’ll be in my room.” Salmon was sitting on the table with an array of vegetables. Something Simon had no interest in.

“Simon you will sit down this instance!” Simon shook his head and began to leave the room. “You will sit down at this table or you will leave this house.” From the corner of his eye he could see his mum stand, but he turned away before he could think about it properly. He grabbed his keys from the table in the entrance and slammed the front door. Storming out to his car.

Being thrown out of his house wasn’t uncommon. He normally said or did something dumb that resulted in his father overreacting. He normally spent the night at Lillette’s but as he went to text her he realised that he did not have his phone on him. He looked back towards the house, contemplating going back inside. But as he saw the silhouette of his father looking about the window he turned the engine on and drove.

Simon had no clue where he was going, he simply drove into the night. He watched as the neighbourhood changed and the sky turned dark. He ended up at a park, swinging slowly in the silence. The park was completely abandoned until someone came running through.

“Jeremy?” Simon squinted to get a better look at who it was before realising. Jeremy stopped in his tracks and made his way over to where he was swinging. “Simon? What are you doing here?” It had been a couple days since Simon sat with him at lunch. They hadn’t spoken since then, but Simon was always sure to smile (smirk) at him in the halls.

“Ah, It’s a long story.” Simon scratched the back of his neck, a tell tale sign he felt awkward. “I’ve got no where to be.” Jeremy sat in the swing next to him, listening intently as he spoke about his dad. “I left because I hate my house, I don’t fit in and my dad doesn’t want me there. They’re this perfect family living in a perfect house on a perfect street and I ruin the image. It also doesn’t help he’s a complete and utter asshole who hates me for….”

Simon stopped at that sentiment, remembering who he was sitting with. “Because you’re gay?” he nodded at Jeremy’s words. A silence fell over them after that, neither speaking but neither of them needing too. But when he finally did he took Simon’s breath away. “You’re an enigma Saunders, and I wanna get to know you better.”

“Likewise.” With the last word Simon leaned in and initiated the kiss. At first it was slow, and their swings were awkwardly bumping together. But as they stood up and wrapped their arms round each other Simon had never felt happier. “We should do that again sometime.” He laughed at Jeremy’s words when they finally pulled away. Leaning back in once again.

For the next few months they began secretly-casually-dating (a working title), simply getting to know each other. They kept it on the down low, slowly engaging in more social contact at school. While spending almost all of their time together outside of it. It made Simon’s heart pound. He found it exhilarating when they locked eyes across the hallway. They were in on a secret that no one else knew about.

Not only that, but it made him happy. Truly happy. He had found his happy place. Lying on Jeremey’s bed in the sun, simply holding hands and talking about everything and nothing. He felt safe, comfortable and loved. Feeling’s that he did not feel often.

“Hey Si.” Jeremy approached him in the hallway, lightly brushing his arm. Simon could see some people giving them some weird looks. When they first started talking to each other at school it became the most talked about thing that year. He almost thought that ‘Simon Saunders talks to someone other than the three musketeers’ would be printed in the newspaper. As the weeks went by less people started and everyone had gotten used to the ‘friendship’ (the nickname was another story).  

“What class do you have next?” Jeremy leaned against the lockers. “Study period why?” Simon smirked and put his books back inside his locker. “What do you say pretty boy, wanna ditch?” Jeremy looked contemplatively for a second before smiling widely. “let’s get out of here.”

The ended-up driving for a while, singing musical theatre tunes together. Before they ended up at the park they had first kissed. “You’re such a sap!” Simon bumped his shoulder with his own. “You love it.” Jeremy smiled and started to walk over to the swing. “Yeah I do.”

They sat swinging and holding hands. “Tell me about the book you’re reading.” Simon stared at his (boyfriend?) Jeremy as he rambled on. “It’s this book about this girl at a private school in the English countryside that is run like its in the middle ages. The popular group invites her and two others to go hunting, shooting and fishing at one of their lake houses. The group actually ends up hunting, shooting and fishing the guests. In the end it turns out the tradition has been going forever and ever. Also it’s a cult!”

Simon couldn’t help but smile. He admired the fact that Jeremy was so interested and passionate about even the little things. “Okay so don’t judge me but I was thinking of auditioning for the school musical. I don’t know how but they’re putting on spring awakening and-” Simon was practically wringing his hands out of nervousness, but he felt better when Jeremy cut him off. “It’s your favourite music of all time, its not like you mention it thirty times a day.”

“Hardy ha ha, well anyway I was wondering if you wanted to audition with me?” He watched as Jeremy started to blush. “Sure, I’d love to. But wont it hurt your cool guy reputation.” Simon smirked. “This is spring awakening we are talking about, I’ll do anything for spring awakening.”   

“That is true.” Simon started to stand, pulling Jeremy up with him. “Want to go get some food?” He nodded and they made their way to the car. “Ugh it’s so cold, I wish I brought my jacket.” Simon immediately shrugged of his leather jacket without a second thought, handing it to Jeremy who looked surprised. “I thought you never shedded your skin?” Simon laughed and kissed him. “Anything for a cute boy.”

The grabbed some food and headed back to school, Jeremy wearing his jacket the whole time. When they arrived at school Jeremy tried to give  it back, but Simon refused. He new it was kind of blowing their cover. But there was no way he could take it back. So, he didn’t.

Even as he was auditioning for the musical he wore Simons jacket with pride. It made him even prouder of his boyfriend (a word they had only started using the week before). Jeremy auditioned with Michael in the bathroom while Simon decided to sing left behind, actually from spring awakening.

“Hanschen.” Simon couldn’t help but laugh widely when he read his role, he knew his parents were going to love that one. His eyes scanned down the list and made its way to Ernst. He started to laugh even louder. “I guess you’re literally the Hanschen to my Ernst.” He felt Jeremy come up behind him and wrap his arms around him.

Simon turned his head to kiss his cheek. “I couldn’t ask for anything more.” He looked at the crowded hallway and shrugged. “I guess we don’t have to hide this anymore.” Jeremy laughed and pulled him tighter, resting his head on his shoulder. “We weren’t doing a very good job were we?” Simon shook his head.

They held hands all the way to class, for the musicals bows and through the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading that piece of crap! hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
